Letter
English Etymology letter, lettre from from from from διφθερᾱ (diphtherā) "tablet". Displaced native bocstaf, bookstave "letter, alphabetic symbol" (from bōcstæf "alphabetic symbol, written character"), bocrune, bocroune "letter, written character" (from bōc "book" + rūn "letter, rune"), writrune, writroune "letter, document" (from writ "letter, epistle" + rūn "letter, rune"), ǣrendbōc "letter, message", ǣrendġewrit "letter, written message". Pronunciation * , * , * , ** * * * Noun # A symbol in an alphabet, bookstave. #: There are 26 '''letter's in the English alphabet.'' # A written message. See also note. #: I wrote a '''letter' to my sister about my life.'' # Literal meaning. #: "Some MEPs from some countries may have pocketed £2m more than I have by observing the letter but not the spirit of the rules." - http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/uk_news/7904886.stm # A size of paper, 8½ in × 11 in (215.9 mm × 279.4 mm, US paper sizes rounded to the nearest 5 mm) # A size of paper, 215 mm × 280 mm Synonyms * bookstave Hyponyms * epistle * missive Derived terms * accountant's letter * advisory letter * air letter * black letter * capital letter * chain letter * comfort letter * commercial letter of credit * cover letter * covering letter * crank letter * day letter * dead letter office * Dear John letter * deficiency letter * domincal letter * drop letter * encyclical letter * fan letter * form letter * four-letter/four-letter word * French letter * guarantee letter * investment letter * irrevocable letter of credit * letter blindness * letter bomb * letter bond * letter box * letter carrier * letter case * letter missive * letter of administration * letter of attorney * letter of comfort * letter of comment * letter of credence * letter of credit * letter of guarantee * letter of indemnity * letter of intent * Letter of Jeremiah * letter of marque * letter of motivation * letter of the law * letter opener * letter paper * letter perfect/letter-perfect * letter-quality * letter security * letter stock * letter telegram * letterform * letterhead * letterman * letterure * love letter * market letter * news letter/news-letter/newsletter * night letter * no-action letter * open letter * night letter * poison-pen letter * red letter * scarlet letter * sea letter * small letter * swash letter * to the letter * transmittal letter * varsity letter Related terms * literal * literacy * literary * literate * literature Translations * Albanian: * Alemannic: Buchstabe * Arabic: (ḥarf) , (ḥurūf) * Armenian: , * Asturian: lletra * Azerbaijani: hərf * Basque: * Belarusian: літара * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: , * Chechen: * Chinese: 字母 (zìmǔ) * Chuvash: саспалли * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: , * Esperanto: * Estonian: täht, kirjatäht, aabe, pookstav * Faroese: , * Finnish: , * French: , * Galician: letra * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Haitian Creole: lèt * Hebrew: אות (ot) * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: , * Japanese: * Kabyle: asekkil * Khmer: (dtūə əksor) * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lojban: lerfu * Low Saxon: * Lower Sorbian: pismik * Macedonian: * Malayalam: അക്ഷരം * Maltese: * Marathi: अक्शर (akshar), अक्षर (akṣra) * Mongolian: * Nepali: (akshyar) * Norwegian: * Ossetian: дамгъæ * Persian: , * Polish: * Portuguese: , * Romanian: , * Russian: * * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: slovo , bukva (archaic)/(poetic) * Sicilian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: , * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tamil: எழுத்து (ezhuttu) * Telugu: అక్షరం (aksharaM) * Thai: (dtua àksŏn), (àksŏn), (àkkàrà) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: , * Uzbek: * Vietnamese: , * Yiddish: אות (os) or * Albanian: * Arabic: (risāla) * Armenian: * Azerbaijani: məktub * Basque: eskutitz * Bulgarian: * Catalan: carta * Chinese: 信 (xìn), 信件 (xìnjiàn), 函件 (hánjiàn), 書信, 书信 (shūxìn) * Cornish: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: წერილი (ts‘erili), ბარათი (barat‘i) * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: מכתב (mikhtav) * Hindi: , * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Ido: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: 手紙 (てがみ, tegamí) * Khmer: (sombot) * Korean: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Lao: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lojban: xatra * Macedonian: * Marathi: पत्र (patra) * * Nepali: * Norwegian: * Persian: (nâme) * Polish: * Portuguese: * Quechua: chaski qillqa * Romanian: * Russian: * Scottish Gaelic: * Serbian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tajik: * Tamil: (kakitham) * Telugu: ఉత్తరము (uttaramu), జాబు (jaabu) * Tetum: karta, surat * Thai: (jòt măai) * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * * Yiddish: בריוו (briv) Verb # to print, inscribe, or paint letters on something. # To earn an athletic or academic letter (award). External links * * Category:1000 English basic words Category:Etruscan derivations Category:Orthography ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # letter (letter of the alphabet) Derived terms * letteren (literature) * geletterd (literate) * letterkunde * letterlijk * lettertype * letterwerk * letterwoord * letterzetter * beginletter * drukletter * eindletter * hoofdletter * kenletter * tussenletter * voorletter ---- Swedish Noun letter # ang:letter ar:letter zh-min-nan:letter bg:letter ca:letter cs:letter da:letter de:letter et:letter el:letter es:letter fa:letter fr:letter ko:letter hy:letter io:letter id:letter it:letter kn:letter ka:letter kk:letter sw:letter ku:letter lo:letter la:letter lt:letter li:letter hu:letter ml:letter nl:letter ja:letter no:letter pl:letter pt:letter ru:letter simple:letter fi:letter sv:letter ta:letter te:letter th:letter tr:letter uk:letter vi:letter zh:letter